The Adventures of Plum and Vine
by CucumberPickles
Summary: This is my first...What do you get when you have two marriages and two kids? The Adventures of Plum and Vine!Finished
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Nintendo (no, duh). I also give credit to my older sister for thinking up this idea. Oh, and the only Mario games I have are _SuperMario64, Mario Kart, Mario Party, and Mario Party 3_. So, don't expect much from me.

* * *

" Plum, this is Vine. Vine, this is Plum." Peach said as Daisy stood to the side smiling. "We'll leave you two alone to play, okay? I'll come check up on you two in a hour."  
"Have fun!" Daisy waved as she and Peach walked out of the room. So far, the plan was working perfectly. Plum and Vine were to meet and play with each other every so often, and maybe the two will eventually fall in love and get married. This will mean the coalition of the two kingdoms.

Laughing giddily, the two queens met up with their husbands.

" Well? What happened?" Mario and Luigi asked at the same time.

" It was love at first sight, I'm sure of it." Peach sighed.

Meanwhile

Vine looked over at Plum. At twelve years of age, this was the first time that Vine had ever liked anyone. Not knowing how to react to this strange feeling, Vine blurted out,

" That's a ugly hair color."

At this, Plum turned around to glare at Vine while another hand shot up to her violet-colored hair. She studied Vine, who was currently smirking at her.

" I wouldn't be talking. **YOU** have no eyes." Plum crossed her arms and glared at Vine.

" WHAT! I DO have eyes. They're just covered by my hat." After that, the two fell silent. Plum went over to play with some of the toys that lined the room. While looking over a book, Vine couldn't help but wander his eyes towards where Plum was sitting.

" What are **you** staring at?" Plum snapped at Vine when she noticed that she was being stared at.

" What? Oh... Maybe... Your ugly face?" Vine sneered as he went back to reading his book.

" If I have a ugly face, what about you? Apparently, you don't even wash your face, there's an oil smudge on your cheek."

Immediately, a hand went up to his cheek. "I do wash my face. I just get a lot of oil marks on my face because I actually like working mechanics with my dad. In fact, you see this hat I'm wearing? It was my dad's very first hat as well, and I'm never taking it off."

" Oh, really? Then what about when you wash your hair? Oh, or do you _NEVER_ wash your hair?" By this time, both Plum and Vine had stood up and were screaming at each other face-to-face.

" Are you that stupid? When I wash my hair or go to sleep I take my hat off! Duh! Everybody knows that!"

" Ha! Then you were lying before when you said that you'll never take your hat off!" At this, Vine couldn't say anymore. Growling in frustration, Vine stomped out of the room to where his parent's were talking with Plum's parents. Following him closely was Plum.

Throwing the door open, Vine seethed with anger as he ran into the room. The adults were shocked as they saw a clearly angry Plum and Vine storm into the room.

" I WANT TO GO HOME!"

" I DON'T WANT TO 'PLAY' WITH HER ANYMORE!"

Mario looked over at Peach, "You were saying?"

" He, kids, can you go outside for awhile? There are a few things we have to talk about." Daisy ushered the two children out of the door. Once the adults were left alone in the room once more, they all burst out in confusion.

" I thought you said that it was 'love at first sight'!"

" What happened?"

" Maybe we should've waited a bit longer?"

Finally, after a bit of confusion, the four adults decided to let the two children meet again next year. In the meanwhile, they would try to get the two to form a liking to the other. After agreeing to the plan, Mario and Peach took Plum and went home.

" So, Vine, what do you think about Plum?" Luigi asked as he worked along with Vine at his side.

Upon hearing Plum's name, Vine flared up once more and let Luigi know all about his hatred for Plum. Luigi sweat dropped upon hearing this; it was going to take a while before the two get along...

* * *

Like I said in my summary, this is my first. So, I'm sorry if it wasn't all that great.


	2. Six years later

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Nintendo (no, duh). I also give credit to my older sister for thinking up this idea. Oh, and the only Mario games I have are _SuperMario64, Mario Kart, Mario Party, and Mario Party 3_. So, don't expect much from me.

Oh, and just in case you might be confused, in this story, Peach and Daisy aren't related. Also, Mario and Luigi are just really tight buddies. Otherwise, it'd be disgusting to pair Vine and Plum up.

* * *

Eighteen-year old Vine sighed. His parents were forcing another meeting between him and fourteen-year old Plum. As he got nearer, he saw Plum swing open the double doors. He knew what to expect.

" Hey, Vine! Looks like your acne didn't get any better," Plum smirked at Vine.

Vine couldn't protest against that comment. It was painfully all too true. As the years went by, Vine was horrified to discover his face covered in red blotches, embarrassing metal braces clamped on his teeth, and humiliating bug-eyed glasses magnifying his already huge eyes. To make it worse, his hair had grown in messy brown clumps AND he was short for his age. Disgraced by his ghastly appearance, Vine had refused to leave castle grounds with the exceptions of his annual visits to Mushroom Kingdom.

" Heh... Your glasses became two inches thicker than the last time," Plum said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

" Shut up. Your hair went from lavender to gay," Vine grumbled as he tried to puff himself taller than Plum.

" Heh... I think the two inches off your height went to your glasses. Oh! And you know what? You're not even smart!" Plum laughed at Vine as his already bright face grew another shade of crimson.

-Meanwhile-

" Peach, what am I going to do?" Sobbed Daisy as Peach patted her on the back. "My son doesn't even LOOK like any of the other princes in the surrounding kingdoms!"

" There, there, Daisy. It can't be helped. Besides, I think that if you take away his braces and glasses, clean up his face, give him some height, AND do something about the hair, he'll look pretty good."

Daisy stared up at Peach, and then sat up straight.

" Peach... You notice that if we actually DO what you just said, nothing will be left of him?!?!?! How in the world will we ever succeed in pairing Plum up with him! Sooner or later, she'll be looking at other males from other kingdoms and forget all about Vine! And then where will I be? No other kingdom will WANT Vine as their son-in-law!" Daisy burst out in tears as she once more flung her arms around Peach. Peach just sighed as she once more went to patting her friend's back.

-In the meantime-

" Plum... Will you PLEASE give me back my glasses?" Vine growled in frustration while he groped around the room. Knowing that Plum won't give his glasses back easily, Vine leaned against the wall to think up a revenge for when she DOES give them back. Without warning, unwelcome memories from his past visits came flooding back...

During the past six years, Vine and Plum had visited each other in their respectable homes. Each time, they had gotten into arguments and later on, stole each other's items as ransom for other things. And THEN, Vine started showing signs of his acne problems. Oh, the dishonor! Plum had officially made her first greeting to him a comment on his acne. Vine had truly wanted to crawl under his bed when he was forced to get braces and later on glasses. The jokes didn't stop there. To Vine, he hated it the most when Plum remarked on how much more taller she was than he.

" Well, well, well... Plum, dear, you just wait and see... Just wait and see what I'll do to you," Vine thought evilly to himself as he planned his revenge. Looking around the room, Vine sighed seeing that there was nothing in which he could seek his revenge with.

" Vine? Oh, Vine. Where are you?" Plum asked out loud in a sarcastic voice. "I have your glasses with me! _Gasp!_" Plum dropped the glasses as she was pulled into a room.

" Hand them over." Plum rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice belonging to Vine. Apparently, Vine had pushed her into a dark closet and blocked the door with a chair. Having a fear of darkness, Plum whimpered before quickly telling Vine that she had dropped his glasses on the floor.

" YOU DROPPED MY GLASSES ON THE FLOOR!" Plum heard vine getting down on his knees and listened as he mumbled about his revenge. After awhile, Plum was starting to become fidgety.

" Um... Vine? Can you let me out? I'm very uncomfortable in here..." Plum was beginning to get panicky, as she obtained no answer from the other side of the door. In fact, Plum noticed that there was also no light seeking in through the bottom of the door.

" Vine? Vine? Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Plum banged her fists on the door as tears came pouring from her eyes. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and Plum found herself bathed in light.

" Geez, Plum. Can you scream any louder?" Plum shot her head up as she noticed for the first time that Vine was in her presence. Standing up to face Vine, she shook the dust off of her dress and took a deep breath before allowing her mouth to open.

" Vine, you FOOL! Why did you do that? Don't you know how much I'm afraid of the dark? Everybody knows that..." Vine didn't realize that Plum was crying softly until he realized that she stopped talking. Turning around, Vine looked on guiltily while Plum continued to shed tears.

" Plum... I'm so sorry... I never knew you were afraid of the dark. Honestly, I didn't." Vine tried his best to look convincing. Inside, though, he was rejoicing. _Yes!_ _I got my revenge_ _without even having to do serious thinking! Bravo, Vine, bravo! _Vine secretly praised himself within while he desperately attempted to make Plum stop crying.

Sighing, Vine stood up to leave when he realized that the time had come for him to leave. Before leaving, however, Vine squatted down to where Plum had sat down crying. Peering at her weeping face, he wondered whether or not he should just leave her.

" Vine! Hurry up! We have to go now!" Vine looked out the window. Indeed, his mother had already seated herself in her automobile. Holding up a finger to tell his mom he'll be a minute, Vine gave Plum his handkerchief before running out to where Daisy was waiting.

Plum glared at Vine's handkerchief while the sounds of the cars died away. Slowly, her lips broke to form an evil smile. Soon afterwards, her laughter was heard throughout the castle as she planned vengeance against Vine. A knock at the door stopped her from laughing and she quickly wiped her tears away.

" Plum, honey? How was Vine's visit?" Mario walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to Plum.

" Vine's visit? Oh, it was fine. It was EXCELLENT. In fact, dad, I think my visit to him next year will be even better. I can't wait!" Plum exclaimed as she threw her arms around Mario as she embraced the thought of Vine's expression.

Mario, on the other hand, was becoming uneasy. Usually, his daughter dreaded the thought of seeing Vine again. This was rather strange. Laughing uneasily, Mario hugged Plum back.

"That's great, Plum!"

* * *

In case you're wondering, Vine isn't SUPER short. He's just a few inches shorter than Plum. Plum, though, is TALL for her age.


	3. Success?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that, obviously, doesn't belong to me. Originally, this is my sister's idea, but she's letting me write it.

In the first chapter, the comment about the eyes might have been confusing. His hat was on the very LARGE side, so they covered his eyes.

* * *

Leaving Plum in her room, Mario made his way to the room where Peach was waiting for him. Apparently, there were a few problems concerning Plum and Vine that she wanted to discuss about. Opening the door to the room, he was surprised to see Daisy and Luigi in there as well.

" I thought you guys just left," Mario remarked while sitting down.

" Well, we told Vine that there were a few things that we had to attend to and told him to go on without us," Luigi stated. Seeing Mario raise his eyebrows, Luigi further commented, "Don't worry. Vine'll go straight home without making stops anywhere else. Besides that fact, it doesn't seem like Plum or Vine likes each other. I'm sorry to say this, but I think our plan backfired."

At this, Daisy's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away before they fell. "That's the reason why we came back. Like every other year, neither Vine nor Plum showed any emotions except hatred towards each other. It's about time we take action! We have to find some way for the two to realize each other!" Daisy made a fist as she exclaimed her sudden enthusiasm.

" But what CAN we do other than forcing them to meet each other? Even if we point out the good in Vine, Plum always shows the same reaction," Peach sighed.

" Hmmm... Mario, you still have connections with Bowser, yes?" When Mario nodded Daisy continued. "Maybe we can have Bowser play-act and kidnap Plum! Then we could make Vine go after her and maybe during that time, the two will fall in love with each other!"

" Excellent, Daisy! I couldn't have thought up a better plan!" Peach did a high-five with Daisy.

" Wait. You have to remember that both Vine AND Plum know about our adventures with Bowser. They also know that Bowser had formed an alliance with us and is now on friendly terms with us. Besides, those two aren't THAT dense. They have a high enough I.Q. to know that Bowser would NEVER attack our kingdom, even more so, KIDNAP PLUM!" Mario pressed on the last two words.

" Yeah... Also, wouldn't it make more sense if Mario was to go save his daughter? I mean, Mario DID defeat Bowser every other time, why wouldn't he now?" At Luigi's comment, everybody sighed and the life seemed to be sucked out of them.

"Well... Looks like our time has ran out... Vine will be waiting for us... We better get on our way," Daisy stood up, followed by Luigi.

" Yeah... Well! If you think something up, just call us over!" Mario shook hands with Luigi while the two queens hugged each other good-bye.

" Let's hope that the next time Vine and Plum meet, better results will follow!" Luigi yelled out as he and Daisy drove away.

-12 Months Later-

" PLUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!!" Vine's footsteps where heard throughout the castle as he searched for Plum. Quickly grabbing any old hat, he put it on before continuing his search for Plum. " Just watch, Plum. If you do anything to my hat, I swear, I'll-"

" You'll what? Lock me up in a closet again? I don't think that'll work on me this time. Oh, and don't even think about sneaking up behind me either; you'll regret it. A lot." Plum twirled Vine's hat around her finger.

" You just watch," Vine muttered under his breath as he lunged for Plum. Shrieking, Plum turned around to run away, but fell down instead. Twisting her body around, she saw that Vine had grabbed onto her leg.

" Vine, you idiot! Let. Go. Of. My. Leg!" Plum stressed each word as she tried to shake Vine off of her.

" Not until YOU give me back MY hat!" Vine reached up and tried to grab his hat out of Plum's clutch. Plum saw Vine's attempts at getting his hat back and decided to make him suffer for at least another minute.

" Ha! Do you forget that I'm TALLER than you, and if I stretch my arm out, you're going to have to be at LEAST two heads taller? With YOUR arm stretched out as well?" Plum sneered down at Vine.

" You wouldn't dare," Narrowing his eyes, Vine once again reached over to try and grab his hat. At once, Plum tightened her grip on the green hat and extended her arm out.

" Plum, exactly WHAT do I have to do in order to get my hat back?" Vine sighed in defeat.

" Well, then, you should have said that sooner. First, get your hands off my leg," Immediately Vine's hand snapped away from Plum's leg, "Next, go get me some water." Plum stood up and shook the dust off her dress.

" Why don't you follow me?" Vine rolled his eyes and motioned to Plum to follow him. "Otherwise, who knows? I might drop some poison into your drink."

Minutes later, Plum was seen skipping a few steps behind Vine. Vine rolled his eyes when Plum started to hum a happy tune.

" You might as well be throwing flower petals."

" Be quiet, Mr. FLY. I'm not the one who's being bossed around by someone four years younger than me." Vine's face grew red with anger when she commented on his eyes, but he could do nothing about it as she had his hat.

Telling a servant to get him a glass of water, Vine sat himself down on a chair.

" Eh-hem. In the presence of Princess Plum, you are not to be seated. Stand," Plum tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Vine to stand up. "Now, where is that water that I ordered?"

Right on cue, the servant appeared with the glass of water. Handing it out towards Plum, Vine growled, "Here's you water."

" Ugh! How do you suppose me to drink that water? Offer it to me as if you REALLY want me to have the water."

" Fine, then. Plum, here's the water you asked for."

In the same tone that Vine had offered the water, Plum muttered a 'thank-you' and tossed Vine his hat. Quickly, he put his hat on and gave Plum a bear hug.

" THANK YOU!"

Walking past, Daisy and Peach back stepped to see Vine giving Plum a hug. Grinning from ear to ear, they ran back to where their husbands were talking.

" We finally succeeded!"

" In what?"

" We just saw Plum and Vine hugging!"

" Really? All right! Let's go make the wedding arrangements!"

In the other room...

Plum and Vine both seethed with anger. In that short amount of time, they had gotten into another argument. The door slammed opened and the four adults came pouring in.

" CONGRATULATIONS!"

" Thank you. I never knew you'd congratulate me for slapping Vine, though."

" Wha... What?" Looking over, the adults were able to see a bright handprint beginning to form on Vine's cheek. "But we thought you guys were..."

" We were what? The only things we did was to argue." Vine grumbled under his breath.

" But we thought you were in love!"

" Love! Don't you mean hate? I would never love a person SHORTER than me!"

" And I would never love someone would PURPLE hair!"

" IT'S LAVENDER, YOU FREAK!"

" IT CERTAINLY DOESN'T LOOK IT!"

The adults sweat-dropped as they watched Plum lunge towards Vine to give him another punch. Vine got ready to grab her hair. When will the two ever notice each other? Sigh...

* * *

I tried putting more of the characters from Nintendo in, but I'm not sure how they really are. Tell me if they are OOC. Oh, I made Bowser an ally because I Bowser is one of my favorites!


	4. Where ARE you?

Disclaimer: Characters that were made in Nintendo do not belong to me. Even this story isn't truly mine. It's my sister's story.

* * *

"I say we go on with Plan Bowser."

It was another meeting of the 'G.P.A.V.T.', otherwise known as Get Plum And Vine Together, association. After many failures to get the two together throughout the year, Daisy was now persistent on going on with the 'Plan Bowser'. The others were still a bit uneasy about this, though.

"Are you sure it'll work? If any one of them finds out, we might as well give up on a uniting through marriage," Luigi said thoughtfully. Mario took off his famous plumber's hat and rubbed his temples.

"It's worth the try. If this doesn't work, though, I don't think anything will."

"Oh, quit the negative attitude! _I_ think this plan will work smoothly," Peach smiled brightly at Mario and Luigi.

"YEAH! Now, that's the spirit! Come on, you two have faced many more, er, _things_ that had less the chance of success than this! YOU can't chicken out _HERE_. This is the _COALITION_ of our kingdoms!" Daisy stood up with such force that she topped her chair over.

"Daisy is right. We'll never know if this will work out if we don't act it out first. Let's do it!" Luigi sighed and shook his head.

"All right. I guess there's no way that I'll let this opportunity fly away when I can still catch it."

"That's it, Luigi! _Now_ you're getting the hang of it!"

A few months later...

Vine tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. He was supposed to start off his visit with Plum by having lunch with her, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Girls_, he thought,_ always having to get dressed and changed before EVERY single occasion._ He tapped his fingers a few minutes more before he got tired and dozed off. It wasn't long before his mother awakened him roughly.

"Vine, wake up. Something DREADFUL happened!"

"What, Plum made a run in her stocking?"

Daisy gave Vine a shocked face before she shook her head. "Goodness, no! Something worse! Plum was kidnapped!"

"REALLY! Great! Then does that mean that I'll never see Plum again? Oh, joy! Wow, I never knew your wishes really DO come true! Hmm... This time, I think I'll wish for a..."

"VINE!" Daisy slapped Vine across the back of his head. "This is serious. We believe she was kidnapped by Bowser."

"I don't believe you and I refuse to believe you. This is probably a trap that you and the others set up to try and get us together. What did you think I'd do? Grab a sword and run after Bowser? Please, tell Bowser to stop acting. I won't waste my time trying to save Plum when she's not really in danger." He leaned back in his chair.

"Vine, you don't understand. Bowser has turned his back on us! He broke his alliance with us! He only made the alliance in the first place so that he could get to Plum and make revenge on Mario!" Daisy clasped her hands together and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Then why doesn't Mario go save her? He should know how to defeat Bowser a whole lot better than me. I don't have a clue what Bowser's weakness is. Besides, Mario went after him all those other times. Why doesn't he now? Mom, you can't fool me this time." Vine talked with very little interest.

"But, Vine! You can't expect Mario to go after Bowser! Mario has a whole _KINGDOM_ to rule over!"

"And a bunch of plumbing jobs to do..."

"VINE!"

"You can keep on pestering me about it, but you can never make me actually do it."

"Fine, then. Don't believe me." Daisy stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as she stepped foot in the other rooms, she shook her head.

"I guess we should tell Bowser to let her go," Luigi reached over to the phone...

In the other room...

Vine sat there thinking. Resting his forearms on his knees, he hung his head to ponder over what his mother just told him. His mother was too serious about this. It was almost as if she was telling him the truth and wasn't trying to pull a prank. Taking his hat off, he rubbed his temples. If she WAS telling the truth, Bowser actually might do some serious damage to Mushroom Kingdom. If this was a prank, though, ...

Sighing, Vine grabbed his hat and ran out the door.

At the sound of the servant's protesting and of the doors slamming open, the four adults ran to the closest window. Cramming their heads out of the window, they were both shocked and happy to see Vine jumping into his car.

"Well, we better hurry up and tell Bowser to keep up with the acting."

A few minutes later, the adults were stunned when they found out that Bowser had already let Plum go.

"THEN WHERE IS PLUM NOW?!?!?!?!"

"Bowser says he searched the place, but Plum ran away some place."

Peach groaned as she fell into a chair. Mario felt all the blood drain from his face as he looked out of the window once more. Looking back at where Vine's car was just minutes ago, Mario felt himself feel like going on another adventure.

"Guys, I'm going to go follow Vine..." Mario was cut short when he was grabbed and wrestled down by Daisy.

"No, you're not. You're going to stay right here. This is even better! Don't worry about Plum. She couldn't have gotten far away, and besides, if she did, Vine will find her in a nifty." Daisy placed her hands on her hip and kind of glared/ smiled at Mario. Mario sighed. Looks like there's no other choice...

Meanwhile...

"I. HATE. THIS. PLACE!!!!!!!" Plum grinded each word out as her foot sank into the soft mud. By now, she had lost her shoes, got her dress muddy and messy, and her hair was a disaster. "Just watch... Once I get out of here, I'm going to make sure that not one single swamp is left... Oomph!" Plum fell over flat on her face. Looking up, she was surprised to see her father's arch-nemesis, Wario.

"Why, what a surprise to meet you here, _princess_. Do you wish to go my place and meet MY son? I assure you, he is _much_ better than Vine." Wario laughed, his belly vibrating.

"I would _never_ go out with whoever _your_ son is. Even if he is the most good-lucking guy in the universe." Plum glared at him as she felt herself going into those defense modes she saw boxers do.

"Well, then, _princess_. I'm afraid I'll have to _take you by force_." With that, Wario swiped a bag out from behind his back and shoved Plum into it. Tying the ends together, he slung Plum over his shoulder and walked away, his laughter echoing throughout the swamp. Plum screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone could hear. Even Vine...

Vine frowned slightly as he braked the car to a stop with a screech. Looking over to the swamp area, Vine opened his door and stepped out slowly. He would've sworn that he heard Plum screaming.

"That doesn't make sense... Mom told me she was at Bowser's place... Maybe she escaped... Oh, wells. I'll go check Bowser's place first." Vine slammed his door shut and sped towards Bowser's Castle.

An hour later, Vine opened the door to his car and sat there thinking. Bowser had given Vine no trouble at all. In fact, Vine was right; it was all Daisy's doings. Something was wrong. Bowser had let Plum go, but wasn't able to locate her anywhere. That would only mean that Plum was in trouble in the swamp.

Slamming his foot onto the gas-pedal, he quickly drove back to the area that he had heard Plum. Upon reaching the area, Vine instantaneously began to search the region. He was just about to give up looking when he found one of Plum's many hair accessories buried half-way into the mud.

Pickling it up, Vine muttered to himself, "Where _ARE_ you, Plum?"

* * *

Finally! Sorry if this took long to update!


	5. Found!

* * *

Yay! I'm finally onto my 5th chapter! Hoorah for

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own most things in this story. Even the whole idea doesn't belong to me. Give credit to my older sister who doesn't even update her own stories. Seriously, I actually took the time to type her second chapter for her and she was supposed to fix it up and put more details in as she likes, but so far, didn't.

On with the story!

* * *

Plum stared wide-eyed at Wario's son. HE WAS HOT!!!!!!! Plum felt her mouth drop open and start to water. Remembering where she was and whose son this was, she shook her head violently and went back to glaring at Wario and his son. This was very hard as well, for Wario's son was very polite and perfect in every single way that Plum had dreamed of.

' He IS much better than Vine. In fact, I think I might like him! Hold yourself, Plum. Don't forget who he is. Aw, man. Why couldn't Vine and this dude switch places? I'd so totally go for him then. Well... Until I find out Wario's true motives for bringing me here, I'm going to have to restrain myself. But he's so _HOT_!' Plum mind raced around inside of her brain as Wario's son, who she soon found out was named Waldo (weird name), conversed with her.

"So, er, Waldo. Do you know when your dad's going to bring me back home?" Plum asked cautiously.

"Yeah! Around tomorrow morning he'll drop you off near the edge of your home. You know, he can't bring you directly to your home; your dad hates him so much." Waldo gave Plum one of the dazzle-wazzle smiles that she immediately fell head-over-heels for.

"Why can't you bring me to my house? Then, you don't have to worry about my dad. He doesn't even know you!" Plum exclaimed; she REALLY didn't want to be left alone with Wario. He reminded her of Vine too much.

" Sorry. I wish I could go with you, too, but I have to go take cello lessons in the morning."

"You take cello!"

"Yep. In fact, I'm considered one of the best in the whole district! Not to brag or anything, it's just that I am." Waldo shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Plum again. Plum smiled back at Waldo sweetly...

Meanwhile, Vine was sitting in his car again, his fist enclosed around Plum's hairpiece. It had started to get dark and Vine was worried. It would be hard to find Plum in the dark. If he waited until the morning, however, he might be too late to save Plum. Sighing, Vine rubbed his temples with his hand.

Frowning, he tried to remember the sequence of events that happened that day. Quickly grabbing a flashlight that was there for emergencies, Vine ran back to where he found the hair accessory. It might be possible that there was a clue that went by unnoticed.

Letting the light of the flashlight run over the muddy area, Vine frowned in frustration. In his excitement of finding the hairpiece, he had trampled all over possible clues such as footprints.

Once again, Vine growled under his breath, "_Where ARE you_?"

The next morning, Plum followed behind Wario cautiously. If Wario ever happened to turn around to attack Plum, she was ready to run away.

Wario did turn around once, but only to talk with Plum.

"So, what do you think of my son? He's much better than Vine like I told you, no?" Wario gave Plum one of his nasty laughs.

"So what if he's better-looking and polite?" Plum glared at Wario; she really hated that laugh of his. It made her very uneasy.

"You like him, don't you? You like him much better that Vine, right. In fact, you almost wish that it was Waldo and not Vine that you were meeting, am I correct?" When Plum grew red in the face, Wario laughed again.

Not being able to take this man's nasty laughter, Plum ran away screaming when she ran smack into Vine.

Vine grabbed Plum by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Are you okay? Why are you screaming? Where were you? Where are you shoes? Did Wario hurt you?" The last one Vine asked when he saw Wario walking towards him and Plum and immediately guessed that it was Wario that took Plum.

Even before Plum could answer, Wario laughed and answered most of Vine's questions. "Don't worry. Plum is in perfect shape. She was with my son and me most of yesterday and had an absolutely _FABULOUS _time with my son. In fact, she was screaming because she was too embarrassed to admit the fact that she likes my son."

Vine glared at Wario before grabbing Plum's wrist and dragging her after him. Once they were in the car, Vine instantly started to drive away. After a minute of silence, Vine spoke through grinding teeth, "Is that true?"

" What's true?" Plum asked, bored. After seeing and talking with Waldo, Vine seemed like an even more jerk.

"What Wario said, that you were perfectly fine and was talking with his son the whole night through."

"Yeah, it's true. What are you going to do about it, huh? You can't do anything about it!" Plum got annoyed at the way Vine was giving her so much attitude.

"You could have at least called your parents! Or me!"

"Why should I call _YOU_?"

" Because then I wouldn't have spent the whole night looking for you!"

"Who asked you to look for me, huh? Did I ever call you or write you and asked for help? Sheesh... And since when did you ever care for me, huh? So stop making a show of it when we both know that you don't really care if I' okay or not!"

"Who said I wasn't worried about you? You were gone for more than 24 hours! I spent the whole night searching for you and worried that you might be hurt!"

"Stop bothering me about it! I'm already tried and exhausted after all that walking and your screaming at me doesn't help at all! Geez... Sometimes I wish that it was Waldo and not you that I was meeting..." Plum slapped her hands to her mouth and turned her head slowly to look at Vine. He was looking straight ahead, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handle harder.

In all the arguments the two had together, none of them had mentioned to each other that they wish someone else was going to be their spouse instead of Plum or Vine. Most of their arguments were over stupid, friendly things.

The rest of the ride was silent and Plum looked down at her hands in her lap and as Vine drove without glancing once at Plum. When they at last reached Mushroom Kingdom, Vine dropped Plum off at the front doors, and then sped away without glancing back.

The rest of the day went quietly for Plum. It wasn't until Plum was getting into bed did something dawn onto her. Vine had been searching the whole night for and was worried that she could have been hurt. Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly felt bad for having such a good time with Waldo when Vine was out there in the swamps looking for _HER_...

When morning came by again, Plum called Vine on his cell-phone.

He didn't answer it.

When the time came for Plum and Vine to meet again at their rescheduled date, Vine didn't show up.

Plum called Vine numerous times after that, but was always met with a busy line.

" Ergh! I. HATE. HIM!" Plum threw her pillow across her room and punched her bed. Vine still wasn't picking up. "You know what? I don't care about Vine anymore. I'm no longer going to call him or try to meet up with him. He doesn't want to talk to me, I won't talk to him either." Plum felt good as she pretended that her pillow was Vine...

* * *

I think this is the WORST chapter ever. Seriously, the original characters didn't even come out (except for Wario, but he doesn't count). Besides that, when will Plum and Vine ever get together? I want to end this quickly! Heh... Review!


	6. Love at last?

Heh... I think this will be my last chapter... Nobody's reviewing, anyways... All wells... Maybe next time I won't have a story that's 100 OOC...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

* * *

Five years had passed. During the years, Vine seemed to be transforming into, well, a REAL prince. A sudden growth spurt, laser eye surgery, shiny hair, a clear face... He was, by now, a popular and well sought after prince. 

Plum, too, had gotten prettier. Her 'gay' hair had grown out and left behind a soft, wisteria color, which fell about her shoulders in small curls. Her relationship with Waldo stayed on the friendly side, as Waldo preferred to Plum as a younger sister.

Until this point, though, Vine had refused to go meet Plum. Plum, too, had refused to see Vine after all of the unanswered phone calls.

"Daisy... I don't think there's any other choice. We have to leave them alone and let them be... I don't think they're going to fall in love any time soon." Luigi looked over at his wife. She was having another idea forming and Luigi wasn't so sure if he would like it.

Suddenly, Daisy stood up, knocking over her chair.

"Luigi, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"We have to make it seem as if were going to leave them alone, but in reality, we're going to be pairing them off!"

"How are we going to do that? Besides, didn't we already do something similar to that?"

"But this is different! Hold on, I'm going to call Peach and Mario over and I'll explain everything then..."

* * *

A few hours later, Peach and Mario returned to their respectable home.

"I really think Daisy's plan will work this time!" Mario exclaimed to Peach.

"Yeah! Let's just hope that Plum or Vine won't suspect anything..."

"Don't worry! First, though, we have to tell Plum that we're letting her off..."

* * *

"So, I'm getting dressed for WHAT?" Plum asked as a maid helped her into a dress.

"You're going to go meet another prince from a different country."

"I thought you said that I could meet whoever I wanted."

"True. But this is one offer that we just couldn't let go of. I heard that this prince is VERY good looking and is VERY popular, but ONLY wants to marry YOU." Peach emphasized, making Plum excited.

In a little while, Plum arrived at the small lake that she was supposed to meet the prince. Seating herself on a large rock, she took out a small mirror and spent her time fixing her hair. Soon, she heard the rustling of bushes and turned around to face whoever was causing the noise.

' My goodness! Who is this? He's so HOT!' Plum thought to herself as she stood up to face the prince.

"Hello, I am Princess Plum," Plum waited for the prince to respond.

Finally, he said, "I can't believe that you don't remember me, Plum..."

"Excuse me?" Plum asked, confused.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Vine," He said as he looked at her with a sort-of sorrow in his eyes.

"Vine? As in Luigi and Daisy's son, Vine?" Plum felt as if she would faint when he nodded his head yes. "You're joking, right? You have to be joking. Where's your hat? If you're really the Vine I know, you'd never go anywhere without your hat."

Vine gave Plum a grin, showing his straight teeth. "Mom forced me to take my hat off. She said no princess will want me as their future husband if they saw me with my hat on."

"Okay, then... Explain how you got so, er, good looking."

"Simple. A lot can happen in five years."

"Do you forgive me for not answering your calls? I'm really sorry about it. I was just-I was just really pissed off at you, but now I'm not." Vine rubbed the back of his head.

"Really?" Plum couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Really," Vine whispered as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

"What are they doing?"

"Ssh! They'll hear us."

"But I can't see what they're doing! You're taking up the whole view!"

Luigi and Daisy shoved each other slightly to see past the bushes. Peach and Mario, who squealed with joy, interrupted them.

"Vine just kissed Plum!"

"He did not!"

"He did! Omigosh! She just kissed him back!"

"I want to see! Gasp Run away! They're coming towards our way! Move out!"

"I told you we were being too loud!"

"Mom?" Vine's head popped up above the bush that the four adults were hiding in.

"Why, hello Vine. Wha-what are you doing here?" Luigi stammered as he tried to stand up.

"My exact question to you," Vine replied as he cocked an eyebrow up.

"We were, er, we were looking for leaves!"

"Yeah! We were leaf hunting!"

"And exactly _WHY_ would you want to do something like that?" Plum asked while placing a hand on her hip.

"...No comment..."

* * *

"VINE!" Plum's voice was heard throughout the castle. Peach, who was currently having tea with Daisy, looked up at Daisy and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Don't worry. The most that Vine could've done is to dye her hair pink." Daisy said without even looking up from her book. Peach nodded her head in agreement and went back to sipping her tea.

"Vine, you idiot!" Plum screamed as she tried to wash the dye out of her hair.

"Don't worry about the hair dye. It was specially made to be waterproof. It'll go away in about a day or two." Vine laughed as he leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

"_A_ _DAY OR TWO_! VINE! My _HAIR_!" Plum wailed as she splashed water towards Vine.

"Hey! Watch it!" Vine yelled out as he dodged back into the bedroom.

"Wah! Why did I ever agree to marry _him_? Why couldn't I get somebody like Waldo? Lucky girl... At least _she_ got a husband who actually _cares_ about her! She must be like the must luckiest girl to get married to Waldo. Wah!" Plum flopped down onto the ground.

Vine, hearing this from the bedroom, peeked his head into the bathroom to see Plum crying while looking at her reflection in the window. Sighing, Vine shook his head and came up behind Plum.

"Here," Vine said as he gave Plum a large hat. "This should keep your hair hidden until it turns back it's normal color. Honestly, though, I don't think you look so bad with pink hair."

Plum glared at Vine before snatching the hat from him. "Beware, Vine. One day, you're going to wake up and find yourself sewn into the bed."

"Ooh. I'm so scared," Vine laughed as he walked out of the bathroom. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you this, but you might find it a bit hard to take the hat off."

"What?!" But Vine had already exited the room. Growling, Plum tried to take the hat off, but to no such luck.

"_VINE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Finally! This story is finished! I was originally planning to make it longer and all that type of stuff, but I didn't think that much people were enjoying it. Also, I just had to finish it so that I could take it off of my mind. So, I finished it off early! 


End file.
